


Short Shuichi AU Drabbles & One Shots

by Snooper_Shuichi



Series: Short Shuichi AU [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blood is red because I can't write pink blood seriously, First I might just post random highlights from the drabbles I've writen, I haven't been willing to share this stuff yet, I'm not sure how to keep the other characters in character, M/M, RIP to me who tried to write a robot, Short Shuichi AU because I don't know what else to call it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 13,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snooper_Shuichi/pseuds/Snooper_Shuichi
Summary: Shuichi, but short, a snooper and different background and personality.
Relationships: K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Short Shuichi AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874224
Comments: 33
Kudos: 163





	1. Panta Stealer

**Author's Note:**

> My short Shuichi is not 'he's the same but short' no the AU took control and gave him a different backstory and personality. And trust issues and trans because I almost always refer to him as she and so the AU decided on trans Shuichi.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roommate AU 
> 
> I'm honestly surprised that people maybe like this. I thought people would hate it to be truthful. But the positivity encouraged me to finally write more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to make it clear so no one is confused, Kokichi and Shuichi were already roommates, Kaito was taken in because Shuichi is too kind.

Upset and angry couldn't begin to explain how he felt when he found empty Panta bottles in Kaito's room. He was only roommates with them since he had nowhere to go and Shuichi was too nice to leave him alone in the streets since he knew what it was like trying to survive out there.

"Why did you drink my Panta!?"

"DUDE WHY WOULD I EVER DRINK THEM?!"

Shuichi just silently watched Kokichi and Kaito argue. Usually, he would try to stop the fight, but there's no way to calm down the leader when it came to his sodas. 

"I ALREADY KNOW YOU DID! I FOUND THE EMPTY BOTTLES IN YOUR ROOM!"

"IT'S OBVIOUS I WAS FRAMED!" 

Well, Kaito wasn't far off.

Shuichi silent put his long white sleeve to his mouth...where he was keeping one of the stolen Pantas. He couldn't stop himself from getting addicted to his friend's drinks. Plus it distracted his mind from the painful thoughts.

So yeah, he did frame Kaito, he wasn't taking any chances of being Kokichi's target.

To anyone else, he just looked nervous.

So he just watched the show, laughing quietly.

Oh if only he could eat popcorn as well. 

Of course, he needed to fuel Kaito's fire.

"Kaito, you must have taken them, you're basically purple."

"I DIDN'T DO IT!"

"THEN WHO DID?!"

"Shuichi obviously! He's the only other suspect!"

"So you admit you're a suspect?" Kokichi managed half of his trademark smirk since he was still pissed.

Shuichi slowly backed out of the room before Kokichi realized Kaito wasn't lying and it would be clear who the culprit is.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!"


	2. Don't Shake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi decides to shake Kokichi’s Panta, I’m sure this will lead to a good time.
> 
> Also unfinished for now.

Shuichi grumbles as he enters the dining hall, he was hungry but he has certain opinions about food. So he tries not to eat much, which would explain his lack of energy. He pauses seeing one of Kokichi’s Pantas on the table.

The leader must have gone off and left his unopened drink.

Curious and snoopy by nature, he picks it up and inspects it. It was still cold.

_Don’t shake_

Shuichi had two options, put the soda down and go wander around after breakfast. Or the not smart option, shake the Panta as a prank.

Now, Shuichi was a smart person and everyone knew it.

But he wanted to liven up his day despite knowing the danger of messing with Kokichi’s beloved drinks. So, he shook it, snickering to himself.

-

He hid behind a corner watching Kokichi walk up to the table.

Shuichi covers his mouth to hide his giggling, he couldn’t afford to be caught before the show even happened. He bites lightly on his fingers as soon Kokichi started untwisting the bottle cap. Purple liquid hit his face and the same colored hair, it even got on his scarf and clothes. 

Keebo who was a few feet away didn’t get hit but looked worried for the unlucky soul who decided to mess with Kokichi’s Panta. 

Shuichi was trying his best to muffle his laughter at his prank even though he was positive Kokichi would find the culprit. But for now, he could enjoy this. 

Poor little snooper didn’t know the leader could hear him. As he whipped his head around to the small muffled laughing. 

Shuichi froze feeling a wet hand grip his shoulder. He slowly turns his head. 

Yep, Kokichi was doing one of his creepy faces. He might have been terrified, he still was scary, but seeing the results of his prank got him laughing again. Some of the liquid even dropped onto his face making him laugh harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did I post this-yes my AU Shuichi is a bit childish when he just wants to feel like a child.


	3. A New Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yep the Roommate AU is back.

Kaito was relaxing on the couch, avoiding the cats that lived with them, when he got a text from Shuichi.

At least it was from him.

_Hi Kaito, Kokichi and I were taking a walk and decided we might get a new kitty._

_SHUICHI. NO._

No response.

_SHUICHI!_

_SHUICHI!_

Then a photo message of a black and white cat came up.

_His name is Oliver._

_OKAY,DUDE. First of all, you two have too many cats! Second of all, who names a cat Oliver?!_

_I DO SINCE KOKICHI DID LAST TIME!_

Living with those two were hard especially with their cat addiction. 

"Why do you have the need to have so many cats?!"

"Big talk coming from the man addicted to space!" Shuichi realized his mistake when the man starts to go on about something about space and a man's passion for space and eventually tuned him out since it was too much for him to grasp.


	4. Pretty Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He never realized how pretty and nice his golden eyes were before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this? Saiibo? How I do write a robot?

Shuichi was going to hang with Keebo, but to his embarrassment, he started feeling faint and passed out in front of him.

-

Keebo felt panic rising up when for some reason Shuichi passed out on the spot. He wasn't sure why-but surely he would be more comfortable in bed than on the grass. Luckily Shuichi was light enough to carry. 

He learned this when they were discussing robot business ideas and one of them included practicing as a caregiver robot and long story short he almost accidentally threw him not expecting him to be so light.

Why would Shuichi leave his door unlocked? Did he just simply lose his key?

Keebo then noticed something red underneath the white sleeve. And battled with himself if he should check or not.

He should not because that's invasive to roll back his sleeve!

But Shuichi could be injured under there!

Hesitantly, he checked under it.

Blood. 

There were so many scars, he was bleeding a lot. 

Did Shuichi have a first aid kit in here?! 

His eyes weakly blink open to the sight of his room and a panicking robot.

"Kee-" he coughs getting the other's attention. "What's going on?"

"You're bleeding!"

Shuichi looks at his arm. 

Ah.

"Oh, that's why I'm light-headed. I fainted from blood loss." He tried to get up from the bed but failed. "The bandages are in the bathroom if you want to get them-"

Keebo quickly searched the bathroom, trying his best to ignore the bloody knife in the sink, returned back with what he needed. Luckily Shuichi was still alive. 

He seemed to be looking at the ceiling, causing his hair to fall back and his eyes in clear sight. 

He never realized how pretty and nice his golden eyes were before. Probably because he normally couldn't see them that well.

"Shuichi?" Keebo asked once Shuichi's arm was properly taken care of.

"Yes?"

"...May I ask why you were bleeding?"

Shuichi wondered how to respond.

_"Yes Keebo, I get stressed so I cut myself as stress relief."_

Yeah, no. 

"It's hard to explain, but thank you for caring. Kee, might I request you stay in here while I recover from the blood loss? Kokichi might 'break-in' soon and I don't really feel like paying attention to him right now."

"Of course, but is that why you lost your key?" This was the closest he's been to the other aside from the almost accident. Since Shuichi normally did not like others being too close.

He laughs despite being tired. "I didn't lose it, I just never lock my door since what is the point when Kokichi can just easily picklock it." He closes his ~~pretty~~ golden eyes. "Well, maybe I'll see you when I wake up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Venus and I never learned how to write robots.


	5. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goodbye, I swear on my life I won't forget you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why am I writing THIS

_I guess this is it._

The sick game was finally going to end. 

There was one last thing he wanted to do.

Shuichi gripped Keebo's arms, mostly so he could try to get higher for his intentions. He never thought he'd be kissing him in these tragic circumstances. And obviously did not really expect a reaction, not knowing who was still in control.

He still didn't really know when it was returned, were **they** just willing to let him have this? 

Or was it really Keebo?

He did not know.

He was not really surprised when Keebo's face did not feel like metal. It never looked like metal to him.

Shuichi could not tell if they were trying to get closer or pull away.

He eventually did since he needed to get air into his lungs.

_Why does everyone I...love...leave?_

Shuichi cracks his eyes open, acknowledging something against his forehead. Since he was staring right into the robot's eyes, that thing was his forehead. Usually, he shied away from eye contact. But this felt nice since he knew this would be the last time he would see them. 

He didn't want to let go, he knew he had to.

But Shuichi simply did not want it to end no matter how sore his legs and feet were.

_Let go. Things have to be this way._

Everything felt slow as he let go of his arm and watched his hand pulled away from Keebo's. 

Time to destroy their hell hole. 

_Goodbye, I swear on my life I won't forget you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did I write it? I had to stare before deciding to publish this trash BECAUSE I am sad. And worried its not sad.


	6. Cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi finds something cute, Kokichi respectfully disagrees with him.

"Koki! Come look at this, it's so adorable!"

Kokichi walked into the room....and desired to scream and exit once he saw what Shuichi was holding in his palm. "That's a spider."

"Well, pointing out the obvious. I mean I don't know what kind it is, but yes, it is a spider."

Kokichi had serious trouble understanding how his boyfriend found a creepy bug, cute.

"Kill it or get it out, HOW IS THAT CUTE?" He began backing away, scared that the spider would attack any second.

"Well, it's cuter than your attitude." Shuichi huffed but goes outside to release the poor spider.

Or so Kokichi thought.

"SHUICHI I thought I told you to either kill it or get rid of it!"

"Phil has a gender! He wants to live here! It's his home too!"

"You named it?!"

"I named _him_!" 

"It already has a home! Its called OUTSIDE!"

"That's like saying my home is outside!"

"ITS a bug, you're a person!"

"You're just racist towards spiders!"

In the end, Kokichi forced Shuichi to put 'Phil' outside which led to the snooper being moody for a week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonta taught Shuichi that bugs are great before Kokichi could teach him that bugs are gross.
> 
> Naming the bug is kind of a true story of my dad naming a bug and I was in horror that he named it 'Bill'.


	7. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its cold, dark, and...lonely. He can't remember.

Shuichi honestly could not remember his life before being taken to the facility. All he knew that his parents pretended he didn't exist, maybe they were upset that he wanted to be referred to as a boy and not as a girl. So he just left and wandered the streets, snooping around in places no one should really go in. He slept in boxes he spotted, maybe that was the cause of his short height. After leaving a seemingly haunted building, he ran into some men who suddenly grabbed him and tossed him into the trunk of their car.

Shuichi didn't understand at the time why they did that. They drove to the facility. Other kids were there, crying. 

Turns out they kidnapped kids to experiment on them to see if they are capable of being an ultimate. It was painful, the ones that were deemed worthy...had a metal chip connected to the nerves inside the wrist. This chip turned out to be their life source since, after the tests, their bodies became weak, fragile, and light. Shuichi tried to kill himself multiple times but the thing kept him alive and he would go through what he called temporary death. 

It was like sleeping, which lasts for thirty minutes. 

He guessed that removing the chip would be the only thing that could kill him. But the thought of opening up his arm and cutting out the chip made him shudder. Someone did that once and he learned death was not instant, it was slow.

Shuichi was the snooper but he was never allowed to leave, so he had to tell the men where the tracking devices, wiretaps, cameras, or anything similar needed to be placed. Including false evidence when they got bored with real crimes. It was supposed to hurt when you caused someone to die but for some reason, none of them had any memory of the person who died. Maybe it was to make sure they did not get attached to anyone.

When someone tried to refuse the illegal work, they got a body part removed and replaced with a limited robotic-like one if it was necessary. Shuichi was lucky to get his right eye damaged, now his eye was half-human and part robotic-like. 

He hated it. It made him feel like a freak of nature. Just like the scars on his back, even though they were now faded, he felt unnatural. Shuichi did not feel human anymore. The dark days came when he pulled a blade out of his black sleeve as a response to being annoyed by a test subject.

They threw him into a dark room. Where he now worked. The only light came from his eye which was not a lot. He soon forgot who he was before this, forgot about stuff that people would normally know. 

It was dark.

It was cold.

And soon that's how he felt.

Dark, cold...and alone.


	8. Fake

He didn't know how to be....himself.

If he used his cover, the angry, emotionless fake personality, he was often called a bitch back at the facility.

If he got emotional and cried, he was pathetic and a crybaby.

There was no way out. His real and fake had flaws... Shuichi didn't know how to get rid of the facade. He knew how pathetic he was, he could hear his weak and soft voice as he apologized to people for his outburst or insensitivity when he wasn't showing any emotion when he should have.

Emotions overwhelmed him to the point that he would randomly start crying. He would try covering his face with his sleeves. But by then, the person already knew he was sobbing. 

Shuichi wished he could wipe himself off the earth.

But Kokichi called his fake self, dead inside, and emo.

"I'm not emo! What does that even mean?! Does everyone really think I'm 'emo'?"

But it was better than bitch. Though Shuichi wished Kokichi wouldn't provoke his aggressive side. He honestly did not know how much longer he could stay sane, any day now he would surely turn into an emotional wreck. That would be even too weak to get out of bed.

Nothing left to do but try to be better. Even if he would be seen as pathetic, too emotional. The smiles would actually feel real, instead of empty. 

Maybe one day he'll find who he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired. Because I stayed up all night.


	9. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A how-to guide to impress your crush.

Shuichi got a brilliant idea to make coffee at least bearable. By dumping a lot of cream and sugar in it. Not for him-for Kokichi.

It's true it was a little bearable.

Though it was a mystery how Shuichi drank black coffee with a completely straight face. Didn't it taste like hell?

-

"What? You want **black** coffee? Can you even handle it?"

"Did you forget I'm the Ultimate Supreme Leader, I can handle anything Shumai."

Shuichi obviously did not believe him and very knew well what would happen next. He smacked his back as soon Kokichi started choking on the taste of the cup of hell. Proving ~~_impressing_~~ Shuichi ended in humiliating failure. 

"How do you even stand ittttt?" He whined annoyingly. 

"Because drinking coffee is a step by step to crave death, Kokichi. I've been drinking it for so long I think I actually can taste hell." As usual, proceeded to drink his coffee, it looked like if he was simply drinking boring water.

Shuichi honestly would rather drink any kind of tea over coffee. Anything really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never said it was a successful guide.
> 
> I'm done posting for tonight.


	10. Sorry not a chapter

I'm running out of ideas-if anyone wants to request or ask to know more about the AU, you are more than welcomed to do so.


	11. Sleep is for The Weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Killing game. Prob set in the after Love Across the Universe where everyone gets to go home and stuff.

Shuichi felt tired as hell but refused to go to bed. He had his usual yellow what he called 'snooper headphones'. To hear conversations obviously not meant to be heard. And often writing down notes of anything useful.

Out of nowhere, they were taken off.

"Shumai you need to go to bed."

"No..." He grumbled trying to put the headphones back on but easily was picked up before he could do so. "I don't want to bed..." 

Ugh, now he was feeling comfortable! It made him more sleepy than tired! Curse Kokichi for being so comfy! 

In seconds he was out like a light. Curling up when he was placed on the bed. Kokichi got in next to him and pulled the covers up. No doubt his boyfriend would complain tomorrow that he possibly missed information. 

"Sorry my beloved, but you need your beauty sleep." He giggled, knowing that if he said that to an awake Shuichi, he would be very annoyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm annoyed I couldn't make it longer. I hope it's good enough though.


	12. What Did I Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I figure I should write the backstory in more detail.

When he could walk and do more stuff on his own, he packed up his stuff and clothes into a backpack and left his lonely household forever. It did sting a little that his parents didn't care if he was lost. Heck, he could be kidnapped and they would be glad to be rid of him.

Boxes to him were like tiny houses to him, the perfect size to curl up in. Along the way, just walking and sometimes sneaking into forbidden places to snoop around. He met puppies and dogs, they were really nice and kind. Sometimes would bring him food since he didn't know how to get any. 

The worst times were winter, rainy days, and windy days.

Winter was chilly, it was a good thing he packed a lot of hoodies and long-sleeved shirts. Though he was still surprised he survived the cold season.

Rainy days made the boxes useless and would have to seek shelter in dark places where no one walked by in one of his black clothing to better hide. Sometimes he'd get sick but he had no medicine and he didn't even though he needed medicine. So he just waited until the sickness went away.

Windy days blew the boxes all around and sometimes he worried that the wind would blow him away.

Shuichi was doing what he always did, snooping around in a rumored haunted building. He brought a recorder to see if he could catch the noises of any ghosts. He left after an hour to walk into something that would change his life.

He saw three men and got scared he was going to be in trouble for being somewhere he shouldn't have been. Suddenly his picture was taken for some reason. He rubbed at his eyes and again taken off guard when the back of his shirt was grabbed. And before he knew it-was thrown into the trunk of a car. He pushed everywhere but couldn't escape.

When he was yanked out of the trunk, the place seemed to be in the middle of nowhere, trees probably meant to block the building. It was gray and huge, he couldn't describe it much since he had limited knowledge. He never even got enrolled in school. Shuichi grew more uneasy when he was inside. Kids were crying, he could smell blood. They never let him try to take in anything and found himself strapped to a chair in a different room.

Others were also restrained and were screaming and crying. He had no idea why though. Shuichi was just confused and nervous. A man started injecting the kids with a small pointy object. Now he was scared, not enough to start crying but clearly showed on his face.

Extreme pain filled his body when it was his turn. He could feel himself breathing painfully. His vision began to slowly blur. Out of all the seasons he endured, this would be how he died.

He suddenly was awake feeling worse pain than the last. He directs his gaze where the pain was coming from. A man had cut open his arm and was doing something to the inside. He almost screamed. Though at the same time, he felt weak and light. His attention was brought back by his arm being stitched back up. 

Soon learning that this was a facility for testing who could be an Ultimate. If they 'passed the test', they had a metal chip connected to their nerves. Usually, they were knocked out, Shuichi just happened to be unlucky enough to be awake. If some didn't pass, they were killed. 

Well, apparently it was his job to snoop through devices alone, not going outside. (Though he practiced other skills too, like cooking, sewing up clothes or in his case creating stronger material for his clothes so they couldn't be ripped easily...as a result of the test he had strong face muscles and could bite through his clothes if he tried chewing on his arm and he ended up making his arm bleed.) He was fairly good at it, maybe too good. 

If you asked him what he felt, nothing.

Whatever torture his skills caused, it was nothing with a hint of horror if it was really bad. He still felt emotional but at the same time, it was hard to react to some things.

He rathered be on the streets.

Then when the men grew bored, they wanted him to do his job to get ideas for fake evidence. This was the first and last time he showed hesitation. 

Shuichi fell on his knees, covering his right eye while blood dripped down his face. It happened so fast he couldn't even remember what caused part of his eye to be damaged. Luckily they could fix it, with a robotic-like part. It was his pupil, it felt weird at first to hear the sounds coming from it. But he adapted. 

Years of this continued, until one of the others was annoying him, calling him a bitch for his angry and cold attitude that painfully clawed its way in. Though he did sometimes cut his arms as stress relief and he had a knife so without thinking, he slashed the blade on the test subject's arm. 

And then was sentenced to a cold, small, dark room. No longer allowed to wander around, just him and the devices. He was let out to shower and stuff. But, slowly becoming cold like the room itself. The only light coming from his eye wasn't much. Now he couldn't even count the years.

He has tried bleeding himself to death but for some reason... he just 'woke' up. Through many attempts, he figured out the chip was for keeping him alive. He wasn't really immortal since he still aged, slowly but still, but he would not be dying any soon unless if the chip was taken out. However he did not want to remove it, he saw what happened when someone did it. Death was painfully slow, as in months slow.

Years went like this until.

He did what he had planned for seven years.

He set bombs everywhere then went back. He heard the men freaking out, he heard the screaming.

Yes, he set 'bombs', they were never going to blow up. It just got everyone to get out of there. After three minutes of silence, he left the room. Then finally. The building.

No one was in sight. He didn't know what he was going to do next but might as well do what he did before.

Walk.

He found out the test also made him run out of breath if he ran too long.

Unfortunately, Shuichi's morbid curiosity did not fade as he sometimes snooped on gang's conversations and had to break for it when they caught him. But not once have they ACTUALLY caught him.

One day, he was resting after escaping another organization (he swears they just have it out for him) when someone grabbed the back of his shirt and dragged him backward.

No, no not the trunk-

...He wasn't in a trunk. He didn't know where he was, but judging how big the space was, not a trunk. Someone covered his face with a cloth. Shuichi smelled something...revolting. He struggled even though he knew it was pointless. And soon he was out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why are my Shuichi chapters longer than the ship chapters. I hope that explained more. A detail I couldn't fit in is that my Shuichi doesn't like being called Saihara.


	13. Sorry its Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not good at writing other characters so I thought this was good. Hopefully, I don't get in trouble for this lol

By headcanons I meant Shuichi feeling about the others.

He thinks Angie is a little weird but just smile politely as if you know what she's talking about.

* * *

He's interested in Gonta's bugs since due to his past, forgot what bugs were. Took him a few days before allowing Gonta to touch/pick him up. Because he needs to be sure the person won't purposely hurt him. Shuichi tries showing Kokichi but that Fanta boi out of here. Keep the bugs away from me. He doesn't understand why Kokichi doesn't like bugs.

Kokichi's lying ass: lol Don't worry Gonta I love bugs  
  
Shuichi knows he's lying: _B I T C H no you don't_

* * *

Literally Shuichi's relation with Himiko: What is magic? I have never seen it. I want to see it.

* * *

Shuichi dangerously cautious of Keebo when he first met him. He keeps his distance while suspiciously...watching him. Eventually, he realizes Keebo isn't a threat and willing to be closer.

...No touching though. It takes more days to allow even the most simple physical contact. And now willing to ask about him.

"Kee, maybe I just wanted to talk to you, you know, have a friendly chat like I do with almost everyone else."

* * *

Shuichi gets along very well with Kaede since she was the first one to show him kindness that he was unaware humans had. So he warmed up to her more quickly than the others. He considers her the family he never had. (So no, I am never shipping them. She's like his mom guys lol)

* * *

Kaito. Shuichi kinda zones out whenever Kaito speaks. He doesn't like Kaito. He doesn't like standing next to him in trial. He doesn't like that Kaito tried to punch him. In summary, Shuichi doesn't like Kaito. But for some reason played matchmaker with his snooping skills to get him together with Maki.

* * *

Shuichi really did think Kirumi was Kokichi's mom when he demanded her to be his mom. I can't say much else.

* * *

Shuichi really close to Kokichi. The childish rubbed off on him during those free time events.

Release your attack? Literally throws the card at Kokichi's face because shit man he's never played a card game in his life.

He didn't know how to play rock, paper, scissors. He thought you use the actual items, not hands. Trust me, he was fully invested in these childhood like games that he forgot that Kokichi was 'trying' to kill him. 

And carries a first aid kit because Kokichi manages to injure himself a little. 

In short, he really likes Kokichi and tries not to show it too much.

* * *

Kiyo...Shuichi is wary of him but finds him interesting.

* * *

He doesn't like Maki. Because he was scared that Kokichi was going to die when she strangled him that one time he was present for. But he doesn't hate her, just dislike.

* * *

Miu is not allowed to touch Shuichi, he thinks she's really odd. And gets confused by her behavior a lot.

"Are we speaking a different language? I don't think I understood what you said."

And that time where he walked onto that traumatizing scene and ran out screaming, not understanding what the fuck he just saw.

* * *

Shuichi didn't interact with Rantaro much because he was too busy snooping around to actually interact with people. So I can't say a lot.

* * *

I can't much on Ryoma since I can't think of anything creative.

* * *

Shuichi tries to not be in the same room Tenko is in. More annoyed than anything. "I'm not going to just stand here and listen to you insult a gender for being born."

* * *

Tsumugi....Shuichi gets weird vibes off her. But he cannot pinpoint what it is.


	14. Scared

Kokichi liked pranking or scaring people for the reactions. 

But he didn't see the day coming where he would get scared.

And Shuichi wasn't even pranking him.

He wanted to explore an abandoned, terrifying house. Kokichi, of course, found it as a perfect chance to scare Shuichi a bit. Even if it would end in his feet hurting which he would fake cry over his broken feet.

"I hope I can record ghost noises, I'll be a little disappointed if there are no ghosts."

The door slams behind them.

...But it wasn't even windy.

"Though it might be cool if there's a radio with demonic voices coming out. Eh, maybe not."

For some reason, floorboards came crashing down from above. While Kokichi quickly avoided it, Shuichi kept walking as if he never heard the sound or acknowledged the danger.

"If you kept walking the boards would have just grazed your back."

The leader casually puts his arms behind his head. "Not taking any chances Shumai, I don't want dust on my clothes."

Shuichi coughed under his breath, "Pussy."

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Shuichi very well knows that Kokichi knew what he said so quickly switched the topic, "Anyway, it'd be interesting if this house was turned into a gang hideout, despite my dislike toward them." Then listened very closely, his face fell, hearing no voices.

They kept going with Shuichi throwing out ideas of what could be in here while dangerous objects fell, more floorboards, a skeleton that Kokichi couldn't tell was fake or not since it either had fake blood on it or dry blood, some skulls, a heavy small ball that could've smashed his head open. 

Shuichi grumbled as he left the 'spooky' house. "That was disappointing, nothing going on in there at all." Oblivious to the shaking Fanta boy who was holding his hand, not because he was scared-okay maybe a little-he couldn't admit that though. 

The snooper was aware but didn't comment since he never pried, just waited to see if he would admit what was upsetting him. 

In summary, Kokichi failed at his objective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I wonder if I should make a Discord based on the AU but then I remember no one ever is interested in my server ideas.
> 
> SOo should I? Look I like to do as much as I can for this AU in my limits of what I can do.


	15. Headphones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to bother you every time about my discord idea until I either get a no, yes, or suggest something different. Because I want to explore anything I can with my AU-except drawing. I can't draw to save my life.

That was the best way anyone could describe the thing on Shuichi's head.

Yellow headphones that seemed to never require charging since he never takes them off. Maybe he possibly does, but then again they sometimes see him asleep in a chair. STILL wearing them. Well, he technically does when people are directly talking to him.

But mostly keeps them on, since he needed complete focus when doing his snooping skills. Which meant no one existed anymore when he was entirely focused. It doesn't matter how annoying you might be, it's best to wait for him to acknowledge your existence again.

Not even taking the headphones off works, he just simply takes them back quickly and puts them back on. Not showing a sign that it happened.

Shuichi just really works his best with pure focus. Though gets annoyed when the signal of the headphones gets taken advantage of by our favorite robot bear. He then groans internally but still does not take them off. 


	16. Its So Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath.

This was the coldest Shuichi has ever felt. He swore the chills crawled into his bones. The scarf even seemed cold.

No, the room wasn't cold. The snooper himself was cold. It's lonely. He would give anything for him to wake up anywhere. Shuichi wouldn't care if it was the dark room, anything for Kokichi to be alive.

He half thought if he just simply got rid of the scarf, maybe he would forget about him. But at the same time, he did not want to forget he existed.

_I've lost everyone I've loved. What is the point of living? Did I get so attached that I can't ever forget?_

It hurt to breathe, it hurt to get out of bed, would it ever stop hurting? Shuichi should eat but he couldn't find the motivation inside him. 

Why did this have to happen? Could he have prevented this?

He apologized to himself repeatedly, stupidly hoping it would fix something. Shuichi didn't even know how to fix himself.

"I'm sorry, just please make this a nightmare." Shuichi pulled up his sleeve and bit down hard on his arm.

The tests increased his face muscles, including his teeth. So he could feel them break the skin and sink in. Blood ran down his arm, quickly staining the pillow in red. He finally calmed down slightly and pulled away. Shuichi forces himself up to get bandages from his first aid kit.

It wasn't fair he was one of the survivors. Plenty of the people in the 'game' had futures, somewhere to return to. People to return to. He just was a snooper always with thrill or empty intentions and no plans for the future. He shouldn't even be allowed to survive and yet here he is in an apartment with the others. After Shuichi took care of his wound, he dragged himself to bed and drowned himself in sleep.

Maybe the nightmare would be over tomorrow. 

Even though deep down he knew this was reality, not a twisted dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You get a sad chapter.
> 
> I got impatient. I'm not patient. So I made the server anyway. I highly doubt it'll get attention.
> 
> https://discord.gg/SzFZyVX
> 
> But here it is anyway. Have a beautiful day while I think of other stuff.


	17. Dark

Shuichi couldn't remember where he was. All he knew that it was dark.

_T...That's fine, it's always dark at night._

"Koki?"

No response.

Now he was worrying, it's dark, small, and only him?

It reminded Shuichi of the dark room. He turned expecting to see it.

The desk.

But he couldn't see anything, even with the yellow light. Shuichi tugged on his shirt and then sat down. Was this reality? A cruel illusion of some sort.

The snooper hid his face inside his long white shirt and hoped the light would be back, out of the dark room. He didn't want to be here anymore, there wasn't even a door this time.

* * *

When Kokichi thought of his brilliant prank to turn off the lights when Shuichi wasn't looking, he'd get annoyed and tell him to turn the lights on.

But it was silent.

He heard Shuichi call out for him once, more of questioning where he was. He had kept silent to keep true to his trick.

More silence followed.

Well, this was getting boring.

Kokichi turned on the lights...to witness a shaking Shuichi on the floor.

"It was a joke! The lights are back on now!"

Ugh, this eerily silence.

He walked up to him. "Heeeey, I said the lights are back."

Shuichi covered his eyes. "So if I open my eyes, you'll be here and I won't be in the dark room?"

"Yeah, duh, it's not dark in here anymore."

He slowly moved his hands away and exhaled a shaky sigh of relief. Proceeded to stand up...and fainted. Kokichi was so taken back by the other suddenly fainting, he almost didn't catch him


	18. Dark Extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make a part two.

"Koki, why did you put me in the dark room?" Were Shuichi's exact words upon waking up, he sounded sad and betrayed.

"What-"

"Did I make you angry?" He sounded like a child asking their parent why they were being put in time out.

"I didn't put you in a 'dark room' I turned the lights off."

"Yes, you did. I remember how cold and alone it felt."

"What even _is_ the dark room?" Kokichi was slowly growing frustrated.

Shuichi slowly sat up since they were on the floor. "It's well, a cold and dark room in the facility I lived in. It was so dark I could barely see anything except my desk."

"Then why are you assuming I put _you_ , in a _room_ , that isn't _here_?"

He tugged on his clothes. "Now that I'm thinking clearly, I just thought I was there. The lights just randomly turned off-"

"It wasssn't random! It was me-OW!" Kokichi was cut off by Shuichi slamming his foot onto HIS foot as hard as he could. "Okay, I deserved that."

"Of course you do you jerk! You're going to be lucky if I even consider putting ice on your foot!"

"I'm SORRY, okay? To be fair, I didn't even know you were scared of dark small places! Don't be so mean!"

Through the whining, Shuichi could sense the guilt. He pushed himself up to get his kit for Kokichi emergencies. "Now I'll get the ice for your deserved hurting foot."

"Yay! Shumai doesn't hate me!"

_I could never hate you._


	19. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I swear I'm going to run out of titles sooner or later

It was closing in on him. 

He couldn't move.

The space around him was getting smaller and more. Kokichi tried to get out of the way of the thing about to crush him. However, it was impossible.

"Koki. Wake up, it's not real."

Suddenly the thing was no longer present. Instead of seeing the ceiling, he saw a tired yet concerned Shuichi. 

This wasn't the first time he's had that nightmare. The first few times, Kokichi would freak out once he saw the ceiling. Shuichi had no idea what the nightmare was about just that it had something to do with what made him panic. So he decided maybe his boyfriend won't panic as much if a person is the first thing he sees.

As usual, he was pulled down in a hug, as if he was a teddy bear that would comfort him. No words were said because this is simply how Shuichi comforted Kokichi. Using one hand to stroke his hair. Shuichi felt like he would fall right back asleep.

They both eventually did.


	20. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BECAUSE I don't know what to call it.
> 
> Also, I'm sorry this is going to be the most suggestive chapter.

They were at Ikea but it was unclear if Shuichi just wanted to look or buy anything. Though he got suspicious at one point where Kokichi was just staring at some desks.

He sighed, walking over. "Kokichi, what are you doing?"

Kokichi puts his arms behind his head, "Weeell, I'm wondering which of them you'd look best pinned aga-" He very well knew what might happen because he thought it would be worth it.

Well, apparently he didn't know Shuichi enough yet because he did not expect Shuichi to crash into him causing them both to hit their heads on the desks. Causing them both to start crying, while it's unclear if Kokichi's tears were genuine, Shuichi obviously cried loudly from the pain.

They only faintly heard a loud voice echoing whose children are crying?

Kokichi forced himself to stand, trying to balance himself and Shuichi at the same time. It must have been luck that they managed to get outside to the car, Kiibo had driven them there. Who was stunned how they hurt their heads like that.

"Eh, long story. We need to go to a hospital."

"...No you don't."

"Fine. Shuichi needs to go-"

"Kokichi, you both need medical attention, not a hospital."

"I should've brought the medical supplies." Shuichi's whimper cut through their conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you want to update but the chapter is short and you had no more thoughts.


	21. Smile

In a killing game, it's key to never get emotionally or romantically attached to someone. It'll just end in tragedy. 

And he managed to do both. It hurts enough when it's a friend, it goes too far when you love them. 

Despite Shuichi's blunt and disinterested personality, he caught his interest. Something under that surface spelled out that it could be a facade of his. Kokichi was proved right when Shuichi acted differently around Kaede. Not in the buddy-buddy sense, in the emotional trusting a friend way. And his near breaking point after Kaede died.

It was fairly easy to figure out some things about him. 

Shuichi felt fragile and light, certainly you wouldn't guess that at just looking at him. Kaito's punch probably would have sent him flying across the room. But was not innocent. He was naive about some things which seemed to show signs he just simply was not exposed to them. 

Obviously, you can't expect a snooper to be a full nice person. But Shuichi's personality was not 'I'm a snooper so I'm doing anything to dig up information about you'. He had a different side, the emotional one which could be his real self, and the other one is just a lie or necessary to not feel guilty about his work.

Someone who rarely put full trust in others knew one of these days someone would murder not hesitant to point the accusing finger in their direction. It was weird how he could be here. Shuichi could probably find out the mastermind is through his abilities. Why take someone that could ruin their plans easily? Made him wonder why he hadn't done so or if he did, what was he hiding?

Some days he debated with himself if Shuichi was the mastermind. But couldn't up with any kind of proof that he could be.

Sometimes Shuichi saw through his lies, saying he picked it apart in his mind. And other times were fooled by the lies. There was no in-between. 

The snooper was interesting as always but then something happened that made him fear for his emotional state.

When Shuichi first genuinely smiled at him. 

And was completely comfortable with close physical touch.

Not bothered by him at all, there were times he hurt his foot but it seemed to be more out of fake anger than anything and never truly angry.

When he treated up his injuries without being told to or bothered about. He was screwed over in love. It just HAD to happen, didn't it? This wasn't fair.

That's when he knew one of these days he was going to end up fucking up his trust, his love.

Kokichi was not looking forward to the grim future ahead.


	22. Weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to write this. But an idea is an idea.

One second he was in emotional agony, the next physical. He forced his eyes open and shut them again. He hated being around people he didn't even know. How did Shuichi go from THERE to this weird place?

After many hours, someone visited him. He was confused.

Since well...

Kaede is dead right?

The explanation made him more puzzled.

"It...wasn't real?" Upon hearing the world they were in wasn't real and just a virtual reality did not make him feel better.

Who was he if that was not true reality?

"They said you're going to have to be in the hospital for a while, but you'll be alright, right?"

Shuichi considered telling her the truth. That he felt weaker than ever. His weak body was going to kill him, he was going to die. It was pointless to hope. 

But.

He didn't, he just smiled and told her he would fight this out and be better in no time. 

However, you can't lie to everyone.

So Shuichi just exhaled and got to the point. "I'm going to die. You probably don't want to watch me die slowly, it wouldn't matter if I lived anyway."

Kokichi had gone dead quiet at that but for some damn reason, he kept coming back to visit him.

* * *

Kokichi silently winced every time he came here. Everyday Shuichi seemed to look worse. 

"Koki, I don't understand you, why do you keep coming back. I already told you I'm not going to live."

He couldn't get the reason out of his mouth. Most of the visits just included Shuichi complaining why he kept coming back before giving up with a huff. Then asking Kokichi to hold his hand if he isn't going to leave.

"Even If I could live, I don't even know who I am anymore. It wasn't real so what even is real? Where would I...I even go?" Then would start crying, it was the same amount of weak he looked. 

Kaede would visit and get reasonably concerned about why Shuichi was not getting better.

"The doctors know what they're doing, don't worry about me. I'll get out of here soon Kaede." Shuichi was apparently willing to lie to her despite she will know the harsh truth eventually. 

"Don't you think that's beyond a white lie?" He felt pathetic, he couldn't comment on anything else he said but had something to say about his lie? 

Shuichi exhaled annoyed, "If I tell her the truth, she'll do what you're doing. I don't want two people to watch me die."

He said nothing, feeling his self-hatred slowly swallowing him. Hating that he was powerless. Sure, he could just stop coming here. But they both knew that Shuichi was scared of dying alone.

"Ever since you came into this room, you've been quiet. It's not really like you..."

"How the hell do you expect me to react when you're dying?!" He hoped he didn't snap too loud, he could get kicked out possibly. 

"...Well, fair point, if you were the one dying, I wouldn't know the proper reaction either."

One day, Shuichi didn't bother him why he kept coming back for once. There was an awkward silence.

"Koki? I'm...kinda too tired to talk today. So since you apparently like coming here and being quiet...can you please hold my hand?"

Something felt off but didn't pass on holding his crush's hand.

He dozed off in the chair.

Shuichi weakly smiled.

It wasn't a happy one.

He tried as hard as he could to hold on, not wanting to lose the warmth of Kokichi's hand which was surprisingly still holding his.

"I'm sorry Koki...but it's technically... your fault for... visiting all the time...though I did...enjoy it." He couldn't keep the darkness away any longer. Shuichi's eyes were forced to close as he failed to fight the enteral slumber. He wondered in his final moments if the afterlife existed.

Ugh, he must have fallen asleep. His body ached from sleeping in the chair. ...Why did Shuichi's hand suddenly feel ice cold?

The second he looked at him, Kokichi knew the cruel answer.

Shuichi wasn't breathing.

The room felt like the temperature had dropped.

_Being lonely is like being in a cold room, a really cold room. It's a cruel reminder that you're alone._

Maybe this is what he meant. Because even when Kokichi left, the sky clearly said it was a sunny day, but his body still felt chilly to the bone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You better be crying or feeling pain or sad in general. Because I know I'm fucking sad. I'm not sorry if you think Kokichi is OOC. This is my AU buddy chum pal brother bud sister bro dude-


	23. Afterlife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys ready for more angst?

Shuichi found himself blindly wandering around. Well, it was a walk, but he felt like he was wandering. He stopped in an alley, faintly remembering when he slept in them. If only he wasn't so distracted.

Someone slammed him against the wall. Before he could even react, the person stabbed him.

In the stomach.

Shuichi almost threw up when they shoved the blade practically through his wrist. He wanted to scream, but before he could, something pressed against his mouth. It...was a cloth.

The next time he woke up, it was to intense pain in his wrist. The person was stopping on it.

Again.

And again.

They...looked familiar. Were they from the facility and had a grudge against him?

It could've been someone who was pissed that he got a relative or a friend or even a lover sent to jail. 

Shuichi could hear himself crying out in pain. Despite that, he could tell the person brought him somewhere else. Either to torture him to death or just pain.

They stopped...to move on to his right eye. 

_Dear God just kill me already!_

Shuichi worried that the robotic pupil would send shocks through his body. He may have grown resistant to electric shocks, but it was a horrifying thought to have his eye shocked. Then stabbed his shoulder then his broken wrist. 

Over the days, he thinks it was days, they would stab him in random places and step on his arm hard and fast. And then something shocking happened.

The person stabbed him in the chest.

They knew how to kill him. That's why they were abusing his wrist. It was speeding up the process.

...Shuichi didn't realize his eyes were closed. He grunted and sat up. 

It wasn't dark anymore, it looked like the place in his dreams. The bright light shining down on the green fresh grass, the hill with the big tree on top. He usually would see Kokichi here. But he didn't see him anywhere. 

Was he actually dead?

"Kokichi! Am I dead?!" He yelled as loud as could acting as he could summon him-

"Yeah."

Instead of being surprised, he just turned around with a smile.

Oh-it actually did.

Kokichi complained as Shuichi hugged him tightly, but the real problem was that he was digging his short nails into his arms as if trying to hurt him on purpose.

"Heeey! Why are you still trying to kill meee! I'm already dead!"

"Sorry, force of habit." He returned the scarf where it belonged. "Not sorry for keeping this for so long though."

Apparently this 'offended' him. "You're so mean! Keeping me away from it!

"Yes, I'm so horrible for keeping a scarf."

"It's not _just_ a scarf Shumai!"

If that person was hoping to send him off in agony, they were so very wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, the only angst was Shuichi dying. It had a happy end.


	24. Despair Disease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi has the Despair Disease and Kokichi is annoyed. Also Kaykayed is not Kaedead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really hyped about writing this. Uh rated T for suggestive stuff.

There was a problem in the dining hall this morning. Everyone was acting strange. Okay, backtrack. Half of everyone was acting strangely. Keebo suddenly thought he was human for some reason and Miu and Kaede had to stop him from trying to eat breakfast.

Though Shuichi seemed to be just fine, Kaede hoped Shuichi wouldn't think he had a different talent. Though when Kokichi showed up, she wished it had been that to save her eyes.

It wasn't odd for Shuichi's mood to go up when he saw Kokichi since he liked him. Miu often questions when Shuichi would finally just fuck Kokichi.

_"He doesn't know what that means! Shuichi is not the kind of person to just have sex with someone, he would want to date them first!"_

The mood of the room changed when...

"H-Hey! Stop trying to take off my shirt Shuichi! I didn't know you were such a pervert!" Kokichi's whole attitude changed when the snooper tried to pull his shirt off.

Shuichi stared at him then tried to tug his pants off, this time Kokichi grabbed his wrists. "Seriously Shuichi-stop trying to strip me!"

Miu was laughing at Shuichi's odd behavior and Kokichi's embarrassment. 

"But Cookie, I'm a snooper, it's my job to snoop~"

Kaede couldn't help but laugh at Shuichi's new nickname for the leader. Kokichi's face was turning the shade of a tomato. But made sure not to let go of Shuichi or else he would keep trying. After a few failures of trying to free his wrists, he settled for pressing himself against the other in an obviously suggestive way.

That's when our favorite bear in the world decided to show up and let them know what was going on. Half of them had something called 'Despair Disease', Keebo had the human one and Shuichi had the horny disease. (I don't have time to name the others without stealing from other works I've seen)

The bad news was that Kokichi was stuck with a horny Shuichi. The good news is that when this was over he was going to make fun of everyone. Occasionally Shuichi would try to pull his hands free, "Chi! Why are you so against me touching you?"

Kokichi stuck with ignoring him as best as he could.

"Don't ignore me!" He frowned angrily, trying to rub against him, but the leader seemed determined to make this impossible for him. The only thing he could do was press up into him. He groaned in irritation, "KOKI!"

Why did Shuichi have to be given this disease? He could have at least gotten an interesting one instead of desperate for sexual attention. Kokichi prayed to whoever was listening for the small boy to turn back to normal.

Eventually, in the evening, everything was going back to normal.

"No, I did not! I would never even try to do that!"

"Yes, you did! I was there!"

Shuichi grumbled then walked away from Kokichi.

"Do you still want my clothes off?"

"Buzz off Kokichi!" He snapped, his face flushing red. Clearly, Kokichi was not going to let him forget this.


	25. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While waiting for feedback on my recent fanfic...

"Ugh! I'm so bored!" Kokichi complained from his place on Shuichi's floor.

The snooper was on his bed, working. "I didn't force you to come in, you walked in here and then started whining."

"Because you're ignoring me!"

Shuichi shrugged then went back to listening to the voices.

Kokichi whined, 'cried', complained, but the other still did not give him any attention. He gets up, an idea struck him.

Shuichi made a sound of surprise when out of nowhere, Kokichi cupped his face gently. He felt his face burning.

"What are you doing?"

"There's something on your face."

"What?"

He basically stopped working when the leader kissed him. 

"Whoops, it was me," Kokichi smirked then let go and headed for the door. "See you later my beloved!" 

Shuichi could not even yell at him to come back. His brain was trying to figure out how to function again.


	26. Chapter 31

Shuichi gazed over the checklist he had written down.

"Christmas lights?"

"Check, though I'm pretty sure these lights might explode into fireworks like last year." He frowned at the memory of yelling at Kokichi that they did not buy the lights for a prank.

"Shuichi I never do the same prank twice!" 

"Fine, continue."

"Thermos of hot coco?"

The snooper laughed quietly. "Check, remember that time I pretended to dump hot chocolate on you?"

"That was not funny!" Kokichi angrily pouted at Shuichi.

"I beg to differ, you screamed in high notes. Think of it as payback for the lights."

The leader grumbled. "Santa suits?"

"Check."

"Shovel?"

"Check."

"Alibi, and bail money?"

Shuichi paused for a few seconds. "You might have to give me some time on the alibis, I'm not sure on the bail money." He shakes his head. "It really depends on what the hell we're doing."

Kokichi smirks, holding a finger to his lips. "That's going to be a surprise~"

"How do I get roped into these things? But it'll soon be checked."


	27. Christmas Drabbles despite it not being Christmas

Shuichi to no surprise had no idea what Christmas was. He honestly thinks it's weird. You chop down a living tree, then sell its corpse, someone buys it and puts it on display in their house. Then they decorate the freaking tree corpse. To top it off, a fat man breaks into people's houses to leave presents. 

The snooper was very sure Kokichi actually had described a different version of Halloween. 

But he tried his best and also he has been banned from saying anything morbid about Christmas ever since he said the corpse tree comment.

"Kokichi!"

Either Kokichi was just merely being Kokichi or had just blasted him too much glitter still holding a grudge.

"Whaaat?"

"Glitter doesn't belong on me!" 

Shuichi avoided another glitter attack.

"You don't know that!" Kokichi followed him, trying to get more glitter on him. 

The boy finally just tackled the other to the floor and angrily showered him in glitter.

"H-hey!"

"You started it Kokichi!"

By the end of the day, they were covered in a lot of glitter. Much to Shuichi's annoyance. 

* * *

Kokichi was doing every childish boy did, peek inside his presents ruining the whole surprise.

Suddenly someone grabbed his arm. "Kokichi Ouma!" Shuichi sounded really irritated. "You have to wait until Christmas you idiot, now stop ruining things for yourself." He shooed him away and checked over the gift Kokichi was snooping into.


	28. Game

No one understood exactly why there was a chess game on the table with a silver bell.

Probably the only ones who knew were Kokichi and Shuichi. Since one of them would run or walk in, move a piece then tap or slam the bell. Then would leave, ignoring any questions. 

It also was puzzling why Shuichi was wearing black clothes instead of his usual. Meaning just pure black, no pattern. 

Shuichi sneaks over to the table and captures the king. Proceed to slam the bell repeatedly causing everyone to cover their ears.

"I GOT YOUR KING! YOU LOSE KOKI!" 

"What were you two doing?" Keebo asked, beyond confused.

"Chess mixed with hide and seek. Why else would I wear black?" The snooper said in a way as if he expected it to be obvious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came out worse than I wanted.


	29. Frying Pan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have some facility chapters since I'm out of ideas.
> 
> That guy's name is now Kimi.
> 
> Sorry I need to refresh the link. https://discord.gg/SzFZyVX

"Saihara, please, rethink this and give it back." The chef begged, knowing whatever he planned to do would turn out badly.

He simply glared at the light blue-haired boy. "Not my name."

Everyone froze in horror, even the toughest ones, Shuichi's glare could send the devil packing. But the real terror was watching Shuichi sneak behind the son of the boss of this place. Thanks to Shuichi's natural adapted ability to walk extremely quietly, if you want the information you have to be sneaky about it, Kimi was not going to hear him.

They all winced as the frying pan made an impact, due to the muscle strength Shuichi only knocked him out.

"Saihara why did you make this horrible choice." Yuki, the ultimate scientist, played with the ends of her light orange hair.

"Because he's an annoying waste of space and it was worth it." He decided even when hearing heavy angry footsteps. "Worth getting a break from him."


	30. Emotions

Shuichi was feeling irritated.

Because for some reason Kokichi was poking him. The leader himself however felt frustrated, Shuichi must have other emotions than the three he had. Two of them obviously fake. But the other showed no sign of being ticklish, he just glared at him.

Clearly annoyed that Kokichi was doing this while the snooper tried to work. (Which means Shuichi is just listening to whatever he's hearing in his headphones.)

"Kokichi, why are you poking me?" 

Shuichi sighed as his friend ignored his question. He begins to adjust his long shirt, honestly bored. His body jerked and squealed when his side was squeezed. Of course, he naturally jumped away...and fell onto the grass.

Shuichi's headphones slid off but he was more concerned about why he reacted like that and WHY Kokichi did that.

Interesting, poking did nothing, but once he tried squeezing mostly out of frustration, he honestly wasn't expecting Shuichi to adjust his shirt. But when he did his hand landed...on the black shirt underneath? 

Why was he wearing two shirts? It's not even cold outside.

"So you are ticklish!"

"...Ticklish? That's why you were poking me?" Shuichi pretended to be on the same page, he had no idea what that meant.

Kokichi joined him on the ground and repeated the action.

But, nothing happened this time.

It seemed weird to think about but he thinks it has something to do with the shirt.

"What the heck is your shirt made of?"

Shuichi looked down at it, "Soft fabric but I did add a layer on the inside to protect my skin."

That explained why it wasn't working.

"H-Hey! What are you doing?!" He truly felt confusion rather than embarrassment as for some reason Kokichi started rolling his shirts up.

"Why do you have two of them?" What kind of person needs so many?

"I'm always cold!" It was a kinda lie but also a truth. "Now answer my question!"

"Fiine, I'm looking for your weak spots."

...

"What?" _Why?_

The answer to that came in physical, squeezing both of his sides, causing him to make a sound that confused Shuichi.

He didn't get a chance to go over why he had laughed.

Because ~~the stupid purple haired leader~~ Kokichi removed one hand to jab at his stomach while still kneading his side. He instinctually kicked out and shrieked. But whatever was happening, weakened his energy. 

He realized at that moment what ticklish meant.

The other's ~~sinister~~ laugh told Shuichi that shit was going down.

He only had limited time to speak before hell rained down, "Kokichi! NO-" He would call the tickling violent if it was hurting him. It honestly just made Shuichi shriek and laugh while attempting to kick but this speed just made him feel weaker.

It was amazing that no one could hear the 'torture'. 

He had no idea how long this was going on, Shuichi grasped tightly onto Kokichi's arm. Though it did feel like he simply wanted to try to hurt him from the action, Shuichi honestly was trying to keep his grip on reality. He faintly sensed his stomach was sore maybe from laughing or the tickling. He felt like a battery, dangerous low on energy. 

Finally, it stopped though it still felt like tiny things were lightly crawling over his skin. Shuichi tried to comply with standing up but his legs wouldn't obey.

"I guess I took your breath away~"

"S...Shut up." Then claimed through breaths he was going to kill Kokichi in his sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm never writing anything like this ever again, if more is asked, someone write it themselves and tell me, I'm better at reading them then writing them.


	31. Dating

When Kokichi arrived for breakfast he claimed he was dating Shuichi.

Everyone obviously did not believe him.

"That...has to be a lie, you two hardly talk. Shuichi in fact avoids everyone..." Kaede seriously can't think of other times the two interacted. 

However, Shuichi had only talked to him once.

"Have you considered he maybe doesn't _want_ to talk to the rest of you?" Kokichi sounded bored of the conversation despite that he had caused it.

What person would willingly want to talk to him? Kokichi made it his personal goal to annoy everyone.

Kaede promised herself she would get to the bottom of this.

She finally found Shuichi wandering around the courtyard.

"Shuichi...you sure are hard to find..."

He hummed then pulled his headphones off, "May I help you Kaede?"

"Are you actually dating Kokichi?"

...The snooper slowly turned around, his face had flushed red. He made sounds as if he was stammering but it was as if he was speaking a newfound language. This was the most emotion she's seen.

Shuichi bites at his sleeves. "Did he say that?"

"Well, yes, but is it true?"

He tapped his headphones, looking flustered. "I...I...well...I..." Then suddenly ran off, one hand still clutching the headphones and another over his face.

Shuichi had no idea why Kokichi would say that when he only knew him for two days, it was confusing.

Why do such a weird thing?


	32. Realization

Shuichi did not yet understand what was happening. 

He knew he couldn't stop Kaede from dying but his hand for some reason felt like it was reaching upwards. But obviously only got the light sensation of the brush of hands.

As his eyes followed the execution, he still showed no sign of emotion.

Now Shuichi has seen death a lot at the facility so dead bodies did not have that much effect on him. But a chill hit him once he realized Kaede was dead. The snooper no longer wanted to watch her hanging corpse, however, it was like he _couldn't_. 

Time moved slowly, he found himself on the ground.

Shocked and to his surprise, crying.

Shuichi supposed death did hurt when it was someone you cared about and trusted.

He barely noticed the people around him, one second a blurry Kaito...looked like he was going to hit him. The next someone must have pulled him out of the way since he felt someone's grip on his arm and no longer where he was before.

Usually, he would have flinched away from the touch, but he was not in the state of mind to do so. Shuichi wanted to drop to the floor to drown in his despair. The person holding him up though was not going to let him as they pulled him away. Tears were still blocking his vision and was not really hearing anyone or anything. 

So he didn't know who saved his vulnerable body from a punch that would've probably broken something or at least result in a lot of blood. Yeah, that weak. He didn't know who he was crying against. He just knew they weren't annoyed that he was crying.


	33. Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I stayed up way late to write this.

The shutter surprisingly was already open, but who could have opened it? 

And how?

It couldn't have been Shuichi, he didn't respond when Keebo knocked on his door. Since for the first time, it was locked. They hadn't seen Shuichi for days in fact, but there's no way he could've gotten here before them. The snooper had no reason to leave his room.

Not to mention he's too weak to hold one of the hammers.

Inside was a shocking sight, robotic bugs were on the floor, twitching with shocks. 

...Shuichi was on the floor, his clothes stained with blood.

The blood from the hydraulic press, he had his sleeves pressed to his face he didn't seem to care there was blood on them. The snooper wouldn't answer or respond to anything.

How long was he here, how did you get in, what happened. 

So there was no choice but to let Shuichi cry on the ground.

Investigating the bathroom, Kokichi's clothes were discovered in the toilet. Almost as if summoned (Now that he thinks about it, one of those robotic bugs had followed in and then left) Shuichi raced in. Keebo hoped Shuichi was going to grab a new shirt later since he couldn't possibly go to the trial when his clothes were covered in blood. 

He right away looked at the toilet and quick as a flash, grabbed the scarf.

"Shuichi! That's been in the toilet!"

Shuichi ignored him and carefully washed it in the sink. Then just like that, left. 

And...better wash the red off his face.

-

Shuichi did arrive clean, but one thing was different. He had put the scarf around his neck and often would glance at Maki.

As if he hated her more than anything else in the world.

It soon became clear why.

Shuichi no longer tried to hide his loathing towards her.

As far as he was concerned, it was Maki's fault that Kokichi was dead.

Shuichi was angry that Maki shot Kokichi.

He was upset that once again someone took something from his lab to attempt to kill someone.

He was annoyed that his little robotic help didn't guard the lab better. But they weren't perfect.

And because of the poison, he felt responsible in a way.

Because if he never had it in the first place...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time mentioning the robotic bugs? Basically, they're his snooper helpers. Well, you'll know more about them in Piece by Piece. And he knew Maki was involved because he tracks people and can hear conversations. He only went to the hanger once Kokichi got shot by the second arrow he thought Kokichi was dying. 
> 
> Since it broke the tracker on him.
> 
> I am a horrible person, that explanation sounded bad.


	34. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh look I did a thing instead of updating one of my other fics.

Shuichi shivered as the cold wrapped around his body. He needed a break from the chill. The boy soon spotted an empty house with 'don't enter' signs nearby. But Shuichi could not read so he didn't know since he never got the chance to enroll in school. However, if he could, he probably would just ignore it.

No one has told him what to do and signs can't stop him.

It was dusty and deathly quiet. Shuichi got the bright idea to bring out his recorder from his bag to see if ghosts were real. Unfortunately, he wouldn't even get the chance to check. The next morning, he struggled his way through the snow to get back on the sidewalk. Where two men were standing.

At first, he was worried that he's in trouble, then confused and terrified when a camera flashed at him. While temporarily blinded, they threw him into the trunk of their car. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't get out. He rather be in the snow than in this small space even if it's warmer. 

Shuichi would often get this nightmare memory numerous times. It still was blurry but he did feel uneasy around snow.


	35. Uh sorry its NSFW themed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But no sex, just details.

Shuichi prefers the bottom, not interested in topping.

If Shuichi tried to go shower after sex by himself, he'd probably fall.

His preference is anything but slow, he won't mind if the other wants it slow.

Clothes partly on is his preference but you can guess, he doesn't mind all clothes off.

Bareback but he’s not going to stop anyone who prefers condoms.

As you know, he's trans so he does not have a dick.

Shuichi is morally against masturbating, he doesn't see the point. "If you want sex, go have sex. Why are you doing it to yourself-"

He will be willing for any position as he is literally flexible. 

Shuichi never fantasizes about Kokichi. I don't know what you're talking about. Never done it before in his life. 


	36. Bitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her death gave him bitter memories.

Memories were fuzzy, but Kaede's death gave him a mix of emotions. When he is reminded of her, he feels a bit sad. But something paints over that emotion.

Bitterness.

He knew very well that everyone only counted on him to save them is because of Kaede's wish. Every time he doesn't have much of an emotional reaction to a body, he knows that they rather have someone like Kaede leading them. Is it his fault that he just wasn't really close to the victims?

He doesn't know sometimes. But he couldn't fake horror or something. Shuichi hated any mention of Kaede's wish, it just reminded him of why they all tolerated him. He doesn't know why he cries about it. The snooper felt like they were watching his every move.

Shuichi didn't want to show up to breakfast where they push their hope on him. Even if he ate often, he'd still feel uncomfortable how they focus their hope on him, it felt like they were draining his energy. 

Tears ran down his face as he shivered, more cold than usual since he's only wearing a black shirt. (He had taken off his big shirt since he didn't plan on leaving his room today) Why was he crying?


	37. Confident

Shuichi is confident when it comes to his work since it comes easy when he's been doing it for his whole life. He could go to an event that was around his job, he can be a normal person in society. 

However, his personal life is an entirely different story. He apparently loses the ability to make long talk and he's often quiet. Interaction outside when he's not wearing his gear feels so odd since he has no experience in this. Shuichi is positive if he went to a normal party, he'd have a panic attack since he does not feel comfortable around so many people.

Every time he just hangs out with people, he wonders if they know how awkward he feels. Do they think it's suspicious (or sus as Kokichi sometimes says that instead of suspicious much to the snooper's confusion) that he's only wearing one shirt instead of two? 

But they probably do think that it's like he switched personalities.

Does Keebo think he's really weird?!

Is Kokichi harshly judging him?

Shuichi feels like the anxiety will choke him sometimes.


	38. This Man

Sometimes when he closes his eyes, he remembers this man. Shuichi never can describe how he feels about him. He did always fix his headphones when they stopped working, but also fear bubbled up. Maybe he could just be overreacting. 

Sin'ichi Nakajima.

He made some things like the tracker bugs and repaired his stuff, but this man made him shiver in terror.

He sometimes was nice, other times was kinda mean.

Sometimes Shuichi would tell him about the information he found.

Sin would him and say, "Really?" Then gave him a hand signal to go on.

However, he realized halfway that the older male was actually not really interested, making him upset and embarrassed. 

* * *

Sin'ichi had his feet on the table while being bored out of his mind.

And hungry, but the cook was asleep.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a small figure walking by.

He knew it was Shuichi since he was the smallest.

"Shuichi."

The snooper turned the direction of his whisper, he walked over to him, his headphones in one hand.

"Have you ever cooked before?"

The boy raised an eyebrow, "I thought that was the actual cook's job."

"Yeah, but the little bastard is asleep and I'm not supposed to wake anyone up."

"...I've seen him do stuff so maybe I can figure it out..."

"Then I won't tell anyone." He shut his eyes, hearing Shuichi make his way to the stove.

"What do you think?"

Shuichi looked at the man in his usual white coat then at the headphones, it had been repaired for the first time.

"Well, I-"

Sin'ichi gave them back quickly, "I'm kidding, I actually don't care what you think."

The boy stared at him with a surprised look.

"It makes sense when you really think about it, you dig up any information at any cost, why would you need to say what you think?"

Sin'ichi smiled and Shuichi awkwardly returned it before silently leaving. Honestly, opinions from someone so smart would annoy him to no end.

It was easier to do whatever the man asked or said, simply because there's no point in protesting since he was always right. His reasons made sense, saying his personal thoughts weren't necessary. And it makes Sin'ichi happier when he's quiet. Shuichi tells himself if he's happy, he's happy too.

But for some reason, he didn't feel happy. So he worked on limiting these emotions, but unfortunately, Shuichi sometimes could not control his emotions and start crying.

This annoyed the older and would yell at him for being a damn crybaby. But Sin'ichi did find a method for him.

One he hesitated at.

Shuichi stared confused and uneasily at the knife he was given. He tilted his head up at Sin'ichi.

"When you start getting overemotional, just cut the skin on your arm."

"Won't that hurt me?" Why did this man want him to hurt himself? 

"The pain will distract you from your annoying emotions."

This made him...terrified. Wasn't there another way?

Sin'ich had walked away so guess not.

It happened at night.

Shuichi felt his body shaking with tears. He tenderly pulled the blade out of his sleeve. His eyes shut tight as he lightly pressed down on his arm, scared of the pain to come. Once it did, he squealed and dropped it. He shakily sighed before picking it up today, cutting until he didn't feel anything but the pain.

Admittedly some days Sin'ichi simply felt stressed and angry and took it out on him. He never broke anything but his ribs felt sore every time. At first, he begged him to stop, tried to say no. But this pissed the male to no end. Now Shuichi didn't dare to even try to say them, it would always get stuck in his throat as he tried to form a different sentence without those two words.

"Shuichi, stop frowning so much, no one is going to want you if you don't look happy."

Does that mean Sin won't want him either, he tried his best to smile whenever the man neared him.

"You feel messed up because you are, you would be a lost cause if you did anything but work since what you even be useful for?"

But the worst thing he did.

Before he agreed to repair the headphones, he forced him to an agreement that he got to touch him before fixing it. Shuichi didn't see this as harmful until it happened, it felt so uncomfortable. Sometimes he could feel the hands, he was worried about what would happen the second someone tried to touch him. But the boy did have limits who could touch him.

Ever since they've been trapped in this school, Shuichi slowly realized something.

He was just like Sin'ichi. He never went out of his way to hurt people, but he did take things out on people just because he's stressed.

Shuichi did not want to continue being like him. He sighed, putting the brush down, and rapidly avoided his reflection. He did not want to see that thing in the mirror. The mirror is a whole different story he did not want to dive into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Sin'ichi name was honestly generated. No secret explanation or anything.


	39. Hope

Shuichi had to bite on his lip and clench his hands inside his sleeves so he wouldn't lose it. It happened every time someone mentioned their hopes. You don't get anywhere by hoping. It's just a lie to tell yourself that something will happen.

He doesn't believe in something so cruel, at the time he didn't know how cruel it'd be. False lies like this are what will get them killed. Because they're blindly doing it with no logic behind it. As someone from the hellish facility where if you 'hoped' something would happen, you make it happen.

The snooper is sick of people talking about it.

He's tired of knowing people lean or look at him because Kaede handed her wish to him. And cursed with knowing what to do in most situations. Either Kaito believes that if he's nice enough to Shuichi, he'll eventually be the same to him. Or worse, determined that if he preaches and 'encourages him hard enough, he'll 'fix' him. This comes along with the thinking that someone like the liar is a bad influence on him.

Shuichi is **so** _done_ with _**it**_.


	40. Different State of Mind

Shuichi woke up feeling...boxed in even though his room was big enough. Felt himself wandering out and to the front door. Leading him to walk outside and though it's chilly, it's roomier than his room. He swung his arms, having no other idea what to do with them.

It's not smart for someone like him to be walking around so late at night.

Luckily, he didn't get far before someone grabbed the back of his black buttoned shirt. 

This wasn't the first time Kokichi has seen Shuichi acting odd. Just the first time the snooper has gone outside. Usually, he'll just see him sitting on the couch then goes back to bed.

"Shuichi, it's too late for one of your boring walks." He pulled him back inside.

"My room is too tight," Shuichi mumbled.

"Your room is basically the biggest, we both agreed that the bigger the space is, the less you'll panic." Kokichi gently urged him in the direction of his room.

The other grumbled something before agreeing and willingly followed the leader. In the past, sometimes Shuichi would refuse to go to the bed. And other times, pause as if he forgot where the bed was. To be fair, it is dark in there.

So the steps to get Shuichi in bed just required him to lead Shuichi by the wrist to make sure he wouldn't 'get lost'. And hopefully agrees in getting into bed part.

Good luck must have been shining down because it went smoothly. 

And of course the next morning, Shuichi remembered nothing of it. He only recalled going to sleep.


	41. Saioumota test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I'll test ships to see if anyone would be interested in a drabble/oneshots story of it.
> 
> In this ship universe, Shuichi's height is 4'0. Let's just say Snoop Shuichi's canon height, would things uncomfortable for me. That's why he'll have a different height. I had to play around to make sure he would still be short to Kokichi and not too short to Kaito.

It sounds simple enough, doesn't it? Take a walk with your boyfriends then go home.

Kokichi makes sure you never have complete peace and quiet.

...Let's just say Kaito was now going to understand what Shuichi added to the relationship.

They were walking down the sidewalk, well Shuichi was hanging on Kaito's arm so he wasn't even on the ground. Pretty much just hitching a ride on him. The snooper snapped out of his half asleep daze when they were walking by a house that looked abandoned.

"It'd be pretty fun if we checked out that house before we go home." Kokichi suddenly spoke, just mildly surprising Kaito. No jumping or being spooked or startled. Kaito doesn't get scared that easily.

"Are you insane? We absolutely are not." He did not shiver at the look of that creepy house.

Kokichi's question was as sudden as the last thing he said, "Where's Shuichi?"

"Right-" ...Shuichi was no longer hanging onto him.

Shit.

Shuichi went in.

He nearly forgot about Shuichi's curious and snoopy nature.

"Shuichi! Come back!"

Twenty minutes later, they came out pulling Shuichi away from it.

"Hey! I wasn't done yet." He complained.

But as far as Kaito was concerned, Shuichi was already done.


End file.
